All and More
by JubilantDork
Summary: Onceler is the special guest.


**Warning**: Features elements of cannibalism. Also there's character death so yeah.

* * *

The loud chimes of the doorbell made me drop my pen.

"Curses," I quickly grabbed a tissue from nearby and tried to wipe away the accidental ink mark, from the paper. It did no good.

The bells rang again, and I dropped the tissue into the waste bin beside the desk, before making my way down the long flight of stairs.

I opened the large double doors, ready to give a talk to whoever was on the other side. But I wasn't prepared for what I saw in front of me. There stood a boy; couldn't have been older than nineteen. He had silky black hair, which reached down to his eyebrows and neck. His body was tall as well as lean, and his skin was beautifully pale. The boy wore a certain expression of fear, and that's when I softened.

"Dear boy, whereabouts did you come from?"

"I—Er—I'm lost actually. I was wondering if you knew where I could find this address."

The boy took out a crumpled piece of paper from his back pocket, and showed it to me. I leaned in, squinting a bit at the messy handwriting.

"Ah, that's further down the street. If you continue heading down this road and turn a left, you should arrive at the place." I explained while gesturing down the street. The boy had his eyes on the road; his head bobbed subtly with everything I said. I paused after my explanation to stare at the side of his head. He smelled of sweat. I ran my tongue over my upper lip.

"Thank you so much, sir! I'll be on my way—"

"What is your name?"

"Me? Uhm, it's Onceler."

"Well then Onceler, would you like to have a lovely dinner with me," I rubbed his broad shoulders tenderly, feeling the bone and faint muscle, "tomorrow evening?"

The boy stiffened considerably, and he glanced back at me,

"I…I guess so. You did help me out a great deal."

The smile on my face grew. His politeness made me want to take him in right then and there. But I restrained myself.

"Well then, tomorrow evening it is!" I gave Onceler's shoulders a final pat before taking a step back. Onceler gazed back at me with uncertainty, but forced a wavering smile. He held a hand up, murmured a farewell, and headed back down the road.

Sighing contently to myself, I headed back into the mansion and closed the door behind me, then leaned my weight on the handles. I had never met anyone that gorgeous in my life. The sight of his flushed face made me fantasize about what it would be like to see that face sucking me off. But what I was most excited for, was how positively delicious the boy must taste.

_Knock Knock_

I turned around and pulled back the large doors, to see that pale, beautiful boy standing there again.

"Sorry…Which way do I go, again?"

* * *

Everything was ready.

The table was covered with a fine thin cloth of white, and the utensils, bowls, plates; all sparkled in an array. The set-up took no time at all. It was the food that cost him all evening.

Displayed around the edge of the table, where they would be sitting, were dishes and dishes of gourmet meals. From the shimmering pot roast, down to the most graded French breads, all tucked inside a basket.

I was in the middle of putting down the last set of forks, when the loud chimes echoed from down the hall. A large smile broke on my face, and I had to keep from rushing right to the door. When I pulled the handles back, I saw the familiar pale face, tinted with a bit of pink.

"Sorry, am I late?" Onceler apologized and rubbed his naked arm. I could feel myself salivating from the sight of Onceler in his simple t-shirt and jeans, topped with a denim vest. I couldn't wait for the moment when I could get to his arms; how it would feel to have my knife cut into those smooth biceps.

"You couldn't be more on time. Come, I just finished making dinner." I ushered the boy in and closed the door behind us.

As we made our way down the hall, I saw Onceler gazing around at the paintings and monuments; his mouth agape in awe. He was simply adorable. He didn't even notice as I snaked my hand around his small waist.

"Do you live alone?" Onceler asked as he continued to gaze about.

"Yes, and I quite prefer it that way. The silence is comforting to me."

Onceler hummed in response. I stopped him once we got to the door of the dining area. Pushing it aside, I allowed Onceler to go in first. The boy spent three whole minutes staring at the room, before finally moving,

"Did you…Did you do all this?"

"Do you like it?"

"This is amazing…"

Beaming with pride, I pulled a chair back for Onceler and waited till he sat down, before I took a seat beside him.

I saw him looking at the dishes, his eyes glistening with desire. I felt the same way.

"Dig in, love."

Onceler looked to me with a hint of uncertainty.

"R-Really?"

"It would make me uncomfortable if you don't."

"…Then I won't hold back."

I continued to watch as Onceler picked a sample of every single dish on the table, onto his plate. He didn't stop until it started mounding on top. At first, it seemed like Onceler was trying to eat in a dignified way, but gave up on that soon after and start to fork food down his throat. He did stop in between, to gaze sideways at me. I smiled in response and motioned for him to go on. We're all animals, after all.

"You're not," Onceler swallowed the bits of food in his mouth, "You're not going to eat?"

I shook my head,

"I already ate earlier. Please continue; I'm not a big fan of leftovers."

I clasped my hands together and rested my chin on my knuckles. I felt like the witch in Hansel and Gretel: fattening up the children in order to eat them. Or in this case, the child.

After the appetizer and the entrée, I was about to go get the dessert, when Onceler held a hand up,

"I'm-I'm good. If I eat anymore, my stomach's going to burst." He explained while breathing out.

I nodded in understanding. After all, I wouldn't want Onceler to be too staffed for our next activity.

"Come with me to the bedroom. I have a request for you."

I stood up from my seat and led the boy into the master bedroom. I kept my hands to myself this time, as they were much too sweaty with excitement.

Shutting the door behind me, I allowed Onceler to stare at the place in awe for a bit. They were always like this.

"I still can't believe you live alone," Onceler said as he walked around, examining the bed and furniture.

"There are people who come every so often to clean." I explained. And what a scene they will find tomorrow morning.

"So what's the request?"

Onceler turned around to face me.

I grinned in response and walked past him, to the bookshelf on the other side.

"A while earlier, you said you loved poetry, did you not?"

I scanned the many rows of books, until the appropriate title caught my eye. I tipped it back slightly with my finger, and then pulled the thin book out.

"Oh, yes! I absolutely adore poetry."

I turned back to the boy and gave a large smile,

"Well then, would you mind reading a couple poems out loud for me?" I asked while taking a few steps closer and handing him the book.

Onceler stared at the book like it was made of gold. I saw his adams apple bob behind that thin skin.

"I would love to…If that's alright with you."

"By all means!" I ushered to the bed.

I followed Onceler to the bed and sat down beside him on the mattress. He opened the book and flipped through the first couple pages.

"Is it okay if I choose from random? I love every poem by this author, so…"

I was impressed he knew this author, nevertheless all his works.

"Go right ahead."

And Onceler began reading.

The boy read with perfect accuracy and effects. There wasn't any stumbling over words; no nothing.

My hands shifted from the bed, to Onceler's shoulders. I rubbed the soft muscles back and forth, biting on my lower lip as I could already feel the pulsation near his collar. His lips were so perfectly plump, and that tongue. It gave me goose bumps, imagining it inside my mouth, when I'll be able to chew and taste it.

His thighs were a thing of beauty. I just couldn't wait until I could stab my knife into that hunk of flesh, and hold that tender warmness against my lips.

My eyes trailed up to Onceler's crotch region. Would his dick taste better fried, boiled, or grilled?

"Uhm, ?"

I jerked my head up to look at Onceler's face. It seemed he had finished the poem.

"Read another one, please."

My hands tightened on his shoulders.

"Oh, okay." He looked back down at the book, flipped a couple pages, before continuing to read out loud.

I felt myself relax again.

After his dick, I would eat his toes. Biting them off one by one would be such a delight. But I would have to save the other five to use as kebabs. As for his hands, I could use them as a display in the hall.

I trailed one hand, subtly, down Onceler's back. I could feel the bones pressing against the skin. Thinking of how that tender flesh would taste, if I ate it right from the bone, oh, it was making my toes curl.

"It's getting late,"

I looked back up to see Onceler gazing out the window behind him.

"I should be heading home."

I quickly placed a hand down on the page, preventing him from closing the book.

"Wait! ...One more, just one more?"

His hesitation made my heart race, and my lips quiver, but in the end he nodded.

"One more couldn't hurt, I guess." He stated while flipping to a different page and clearing his throat.

There was no time to waste now.

I stood up from the bed and walked to the closet in the back of the room. I looked back to make sure Onceler still had his eyes on the book. He did.

Opening the closet, I gave one more glance at the boy before taking out the rifle. It was already fully loaded and ready to go.

I held the rifle at arm's length, and took my aim. My breathing was ragged and heavy, and my entire body was trembling with excitement. It would be a real shame if I missed.

Taking a deep, I enclosed my index finger on the trigger, and pulled.

I didn't miss.

* * *

a/n ; yeah

mary was supposed to write the smut ending to this but she chickened out so

message her on her tumblr(oncelers-eyelashes) if you still want her to write it and i'll add it in if she does

that is all


End file.
